How the Game is Played
by wearenotgods
Summary: Bonnie realizes that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.


**Title: How the Game is Played  
>Rating: Mature<br>Pairing: Bonnie/Klaus**

**Summary: Bonnie realizes that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on the The Vampire Diaries series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.<br>Warnings: Sexual Situations, Adult language, Violence**

* * *

><p>Being kidnapped by your own mother who you hadn't seen in years, makes you put a lot of things in perspective. Bonnie's life hadn't been "normal" in a while, but that was a clear indication that it may never be. It wasn't her mother's fault— even though Abby wasn't blameless, Klaus was the problem. And Bonnie hated Klaus. This hate manifested itself as an obsession. It was all she could think about. She was constantly flipping through grimiores trying to find a spell to open the casket. His death would make her life so much easier, and she couldn't really feel safe into he was gone.<p>

She's been known to hold a grudge, and if someone who threatened your life and the life of your friends (and by extension she guesses her family) didn't deserve her hate, who did?

* * *

><p>Bonnie finds Damon in the parlor pouring a drink. She was really hoping that she didn't have to deal with him today.<p>

"Where is Stefan?"

"Well hello to you to Bonnie."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Hello Damon, how are you doing today? Why Bonnie, I'm doing great, how bout' you?"

"Again. For someone with supersonic hearing you never listen. I'm looking for Stefan."

"My hearing's…I don't know about supersonic, but my hearing is excellent." _Go away._

"STEEEFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAN."

"Do I come into your house yelling?"

"You're not invited into my house."

"One day you'll regret that."

"Doubt it."

"Stefff—" But there's a tap on shoulder and he's right behind her. She'll never get used to how annoying that is. Things that she hates about vampires: number 758.

"I need to talk to you."

"Hey Stefan, did you notice that the witch is here to see you?" Stefan ignores him, and directs his attention on her.

"You find out anything else about that casket?"

"Nope."

"What's up?"

She tells him about that their little alliance isn't enough. She's tired of playing background to these vampires, who are endangering her life, and the people she cares about lives, and being okay with it. None of them know how to kill Klaus, but since he's around she wants in on _it_. It being everything. Not sitting around waiting while the vampires drink, and chat it up the hybrid. She wants in.

"Bonnie you are in."

"No. I'm sitting on the sidelines. I want a full part. The coffin is spelled. It's a witch problem... I hold a lot of power, and since I'm holding so much, why am I standing around waiting to get killed? I want to make Klaus' life as miserable as he's made mine."

"I don't know what else you want to do."

"He's ruining my life. I want to ruin his." Stefan chuckles. "Bonnie, maybe you should stick to the magic."

"Maybe you should stick to opening up the coffin yourself then... I don't even know why I'm asking you, like you're gonna do anything. It's your fault he's mad, and you're playing keep away with the coffin, which is fine, but what's the purpose of that if he's still here. Aren't you supposed to be ruthless or something, ripping out hearts and cutting off heads?" She jabs the air. "Hitting him where it hurts." Stefan gives Damon a look that she doesn't understand, nor cares to.

"Bonnie. His hybrids have left."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. Klaus doesn't lie."

"_Oh because he's such a good person_...well go find some hybrids. And then we'll rip some hearts. Cut off some heads. Lay them out in his front yard."

"You're out for blood, that's cute." For him to be the one who got her invovled, the one who told her she can do it, he's underestimating her. She doesn't like it.

"He's spilled enough of ours. If it'd piss him off, I'd bathe in hybrid blood... breaststroke through pools —

"Bonnie, shut up."

"No. He's gotten most of his family back, there's nothing else he cares about. Unless you know something I don't."

"Witch, you need to calm down."

"I"m sure I was talking to Stefan."

"You sure are being rude for somebody who needed my help the other day."

"You're rude to me and I've helped you numerous times. It's how we operate...and did you want a cookie for that? I'll bring you a whole box if you stop interrupting. Adults are speaking." Damon laughs and walks toward the door.

"She's just as crazy as you...I'm going to Elena's." Stefan makes another face that she can't read and Damon's gone.

"Klaus cares about his hybrids, but not as much as his family."

"Klaus' first chair in the world's saddest orchestra, playing the world's smallest violin... he wants his family, but he killed them all... whatever... still, hybrids are important to him."

"What's with your obsession with hybrids?"

"They can be killed. His family can't. We could dagger them a million times, and if somebody takes it out then they're back."

"There's nothing else we can do right now. I'll let you know if there's some blood to bathe in."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>While looking for the coffin spell she finds one on invading and manipulating dreams. The universe was clearly on her side for once. She couldn't hurt him in person, she'd do it while he was asleep.<p>

The first few nights she just observes. Bonnie finds that Klaus' dreams are— boring to say the least. She prepared herself for gore. Where was the gore? There was usually blood, but there was a lot of sitting around and eating. Dinner parties, and suits. The vampires from the caskets were there. Rebekah. Elijah. Those two that she hadn't met.

Klaus the socalite. He was more pathetic here than in real life.

Klaus liked dinner parties, so Bonnie makes him the main course. Klaus as an entree. Mental anguish as a side dish.

Rebekah has prepared a toast. She stands up, looks around. "In honor of you all being here today, we've decided to serve hybrid. You're in for a treat, because it's very, very rare to ever taste one. But don't feel bad about taking too much, it'll just regenerate." Then she laughs haughtily and raises her glass. The dialogue's shitty, but who's gonna critique her? _No one._

Klaus is strapped down to the table, writhing. Screams muffled by the apple in his mouth. It's not that original, but after the first couple nights hearing him scream, it got annoying, real fast.

Elijah always makes the first cut, and he always goes for the heart. Then he plates it and passes it down the table. By the time it's reached the end of the table, another one has grown back, and the cycle repeats.

The first couple of times she comes out of the dreams a little shaken up. But it passes because it's that much fun.

She does this for about a month before she realizes, that even though it brings her great joy, she's not not accomplishing anything. New plan.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take her long to find Klaus' new home. Mystic Falls isn't huge, and after driving around she notices the remodeled house right on the edge of town. Bingo.<p>

She drives past it once, checks out the landscapers in the front. Drives past it again to make sure it's the place. _Okay, just one more time_— because how mortified would she be if it wasn't. She'd had this speech planned and if somebody other than Klaus came to the door— well that would suck. By the time she's back on the block she can see the hybrid standing in the yard and she almost loses her nerve. But then they make eye contact and he smiles, and she glares and parks in his driveway. _Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Fuck._

The thing about Klaus is that he only wants her dead when he wants her dead, opposed to her wanting him dead all the time. When she hops out the car she holds an air of confidence. She can't expect him to respect her is she's shaking in her boots and wetting her self.

"Klaus."

"Ms. Bennett, how lovely of you to come and see me. Did you come for a tour of the estate?" She rolls her eyes.

"I came to talk business." He quirks a brow; he's amused— and it makes her hate him more.

"Stefan sending in the witch for his dirty work? Didn't expect that from him but well played. You must have some trick up your sleeve."

" No tricks. I'm here on my own. Stefan has nothing to do with this."

"_Oh?" _She reiterates what she's here for. He responds with a chuckle. "What kind of business do we have to discuss?"

"You and Stefan can keep playing your little games, but I want you gone."

He crosses his arms and smirks. "Is that right?" She nods her head.

"My presence bothers you that much?"

"Nothing bothers me more."

"So you've given up on trying to kill me?"

"Never. I'll die trying if I have to."

"What have I done that's put you in such a way that you wish my death?" Bonnie wonders how long it took him to become this much of an asshole. Damon's been working at it for less than two centuries and he's just as annoying. _So probably not long._ She begins to check off her list. You killed Jenna, Elena, me, Tyler, tried to kill my ex-boyfriend, got me kidnapped by my own mother, made hybrid 2.0 bite his girlfriend, my best friend, just so you could cure her. "What haven't you done?" He gets a kick out of that. He laughs like she's said something particularly funny— could she hate him anymore? Seriously.

"So you've come to do what? Yell at me? Complain? Tell Stefan that this was a nice distraction, but stop wasting my time. I'm not going anywhere until I get my coffin." This is cute to him. She tries to keep her cool.

"I've already told you Stefan didn't send me. I want you dead. But I can't have that. So I'm either going to harrass you until I get what I want, or we can discuss this like civilized... adults."

"Or I could just kill you."

"And I could just come back. I've done it before."

"Or I could just kill all of your friends."

"We've all died, and we all came back. We're like cockroaches." He looks skeptical.

"You're lying about this coming back."

"How do you know?" He steps closer to her and taps on her chest. Her heart starts racing. "Dead giveaway."

"That doesn't mean anything...I could just have a crush on you." This sets the both of them into a fit of giggles, which sound completely odd coming from Klaus' mouth, and shut Bonnie right up. She didn't come to joke with a mass murderer. She could've went to one of the Salvatore's for that.

"So if you're here on you own, I'm assuming you want to negotiate." She nods her head. "What is it that you require?"

Bonnie would love for him to just spontaneously combust. That would solve everything. Maybe his head to hang over the mantle. He wouldn't be dead, dead, but he couldn't cause her any more problems. But that's sick and probably right up his alley, so she doesn't say that. "I want to go out to dinner." Really she just wants to go somewhere that's not the Grill, and if she can get it out of her arch nemisis then why not?

"You want me to take you on a date?" Definitely not.

"I said dinner... a power dinner... someplace nice, where we will discuss my other demands." He seems amused more than anything else. "Is that all?"

"No...you can't kill me in the meantime. Or get anyone else to...or do it while I'm there." Which leaves afterwards open as fair game, but hopefully they can come to an agreement.

"You think you're that much of a threat?"

"I think that I should cover all bases. Plus dying is exhausting." His eyes are bright. He's laughing at her. And quite frankly she's tired of being laughed at by these vampires, hybrids. Men period. Bonnie resists doing something stupid. She climbs into her car.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That's fine."

"I need contact information." She'd almost forgotten. While she thought taking a computer literacy class was completely redundant considering she'd been using one since she was seven, she'd finally had a legitimate reason for passing out those tacky business cards she'd made. When she passes to him, he's still got that twinkle in his eye. "Legit."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walks into the restaurant, and before she can talk to the woman standing at the podium, there's a waitress escorting her to the table.<p>

While she expected to see Klaus, she had not expected to see the vampire Benedict Arnold standing next to him.

They both rise when she gets closer to the table. Elijah puts out a hand to shake. "Ms. Bennett."

"Mr... Elijah." She doesn't give Klaus a handshake, but she does give him a frown. He scans the length of her body. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look lovely."

"Well... thanks." If he thinks he can win her over with compliments, he is completely wrong.

Elijah pulls out her chair and she has a seat. "I'd expected Stefan to come with you."

"I told you this is between you and me. I didn't expect you to bring Elijah."

"Again, I wasn't expecting you to come alone."

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He chuckles and agrees. Their waitress brings them a bottle of champagne and when Bonnie goes to take a sip Elijah stop her.

"Should you be drinking that?"

"Shouldn't you be "dead"?"

"You can thank the eldest Salvatore for that."

"That's something I won't be doing."

They're halfway through dinner when they finally get to the point and end up talking in circles. "I want my coffin."

"If you leave Mystic Fall—"

"This is my home, I'm not leaving."

"Well it's mine too, and we can't live together in peacefully."

"We could, if Stefan would stop playing games."

"Well this is useless, I can't control Stefan and frankly I don't care anymore... and you're not getting anything until I get what I want."

"What is it you want?"

"Obviously your death...but I really want you to keep this between you and Stefan and stop hurting my friends."

Klaus pops up and slams his fist on the table. "You're wasting my time."

"Am I gonna have to restrain him? Because I can do that." Before she can figure out if she will Klaus is gone.

"My brother is a little hotheaded."

"Or a brat...who stomps out like a child...aren't you guys like a million years old?"

"Yes. We're a million." She pushes her soup away from her.

"Bonnie, it's admirable that you care about you friends the way you do, but you should start thinking of yourself."

She takes another sip of champagne. Stares at him blankly.

"You're a witch, and you've been given this power that you're wasting on silly childish things."

"And you want me to what? Come over to the dark side?"

"Dark, light, such a novel concept. We live in shades of grey...I'm just looking out for your well being." She looks at him skeptically.

"Why would you do that?" She doesn't trust Elijah as far as she can throw him (which might be pretty far), but still it's clear who the more mature Original is.

"Because I'm looking out for the interest of my brother."

"He killed you."

"Well I'm back. We've worked out our differences. Family is family."

"If it was up to him the family I do have would be dead."

"He doesn't have a vendetta against you and your family. This is between Stefan and Niklaus. You were just caught in the crossfire." Bonnie sits back in her seat. Replays the conversation in her head. "You said that you were looking out for the interest of the both of us...what does that mean?"

"Vampires and witches have worked together since the beginning. And Niklaus...lets just say he has an infatuation with witches, warlocks... if you were to become his witch, we'd get our coffin back, and you'd be set up nicely for life."

"Sounds like making a deal with a devil."

He chuckles. "You might be right.

"You haven't threatened me. Don't you want the coffin back?"

"It may be in your possession now, but I believe it'll come back to it's rightful owners. I'm a patient man, I can wait...and atleast I know where it is, where you are." This doesn't make her feel better.

Bonnie orders cheesecake for desert. Elijah gets some kind of tart. She asks him questions about witches. It's not often that she has someone around to sit in talk with her about stuff like this. She still hates him though.

Elijah pays the bill and walks her to the car. "Think over what I said." She nods, even though she knows she won't. By the time she's in her car, he's nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>The girls are at the Grill, Elena mopping about the whole Stefan, Damon kiss thing. Caroline's still upset about Tyler being gone. Bonnie on the other hand is in a pretty good mood. She ended thinking about Elijah's words. How easy would it be for her to switch sides, not that she was actually contemplating it, but it made her realize that she'd been going about it wrong. They'd reached a stalemate, if that's what you called him throwing a hissy fit, but if she could get closer to him, she could get inside his head. Maybe gets some clues to cracking open the coffin.<p>

"Here Care, want my fries?"

"God yes."

The brunette tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's got you so chipper?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood."

"Was it because of the date you had last night?" She hates when _things_ sneak up on her like that. "My three favorite ladies, how are you?"

Elena and Caroline just stare. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know how your little date with Elijah went. He sure did come home happy...I know he didn't hit a home run, but maybe a little wank in the car park." Bonnie laughs. Refuses to look at her friends. "I don't kiss and tell." This leaves a shit eating grin on his face.

"Is that right?" He takes a seat next to her in the booth. She nods. "So you're discreet, I find that a favorable trait in a witch."

"What other way is there to be? That's not your style though." He chuckles and takes a fry of the vampire's plate. "No. It isn't."

"I apologize for departing so hastily, I've always had a temper." He smirks.

"You're being too nice...you want something from me."

"And you want something from me." He takes another one and Caroline pushes the plate towards him.

"How's it going Caroline?"

"Fine." He grabs her wrist and looks at it. Bonnie finds that weird but doesn't say anything.

"Nice bracelet."

"Thanks. Tyler gave it to me." He smiles and turns his attention to Elena.

"And how have you been Ms. Gilbert?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Elena rolls her eyes. "Teenage girls are so moody."

He looks at Bonnie. "Drinks. My place. Six? We have things we need to discuss that I'd rather discuss alone." This is the perfect opportunity to pick his brain, and she doesn't have to get dressed up.

"Six thirty. Same rules apply as last time."

"Of course. You remember how to get there?" She nods her head. "See you then."

When he's walked out of the restaurant Caroline pinches her hand. "What the fuck are you doing Bonnie?" Before she can answer Elena pinches her other one. She pulls them both back. "Ouch."

"What are you up to? And Elijah, you've been going on dates with Elijah? And what did you mean by _same rules apply as last time_?"

"It wasn't a date."

"That's what you have to say?"

"That's all I'm gonna say. And don't go telling the Salvatore's about this, please. They ruin enough plans on their own, without messing up mine. Thanks for your concern, but this is all me."

"Bonnie, it' s not safe." Neither are any of the other situations she'd been forced into.

"I've got this, but if something were to happen to me tonight—" She picks up her glass and raises it for a toast. "I love you guys, and turn in my history paper that's saved to my laptop as _Ric Sucks_, because I took a really long time on it, and it's probably the best thing I've ever written. Cheers."

"It's not a joke Bonnie."

"He wants something from me, I need to know what it is."

* * *

><p>He'd given her a tour of the house, and fixed her a drink, and brought her snacks before she could ask what he wanted. "You have a nice house, but I could do this at home. Why am I here?"<p>

"I just wanted to pick your brain. I knew you wouldn't come otherwise." She almost told him that great minds think alike, but she wouldn't want him to think that she was on his level.

"Trying to find my weakness? I'm human, I have plenty."

"Yes, I know...I'm trying to feel you out. Understand why you're so quick to send yourself to the slaughter for other people."

"That's what you do when you love some one."

"My type of love doesn't involve self sacrifice." She doesn't question what his love actually involves. She doesn't want to know.

"Well wheel of fortune is on, so if you don't mind—"

"You watch wheel of fortune?"

"Don't look so surprised. I've been alive for centuries. I know a lot of phrases." Bonnie just shakes her head and sits back on the couch.

"Why isn't Elijah here?" He buys a vowel and guesses the word before contestant does.

"I don't keep him on a leash, he does what he pleases."

"Says the man who locks him in a coffin for months."

"It's nothing. Rebekah was in one for eighty years."

"And now she's back in one."

"She'll be out in a while." He smiles and turns his head back to the game. "Did you know Vanna White's a witch?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not. We dated in the early nineties. I tried to compel her once and she tossed me across the room with the flick of a wrist...I'm usually better at sniffing your kind out." Bonnie erupts in to laughter. This is probably the most surreal moment of her life.

_What are you doing Bonnie?_

"Betchu didn't know that Oprah's a succubus."

* * *

><p>They get pretty chummy over the next few weeks. Drinks and dinners,and nights on the town. Almost like they're dating except Bonnie wishes that he'd die from some freaky mystical accident. You don't usually do that with people you're seeing.<p>

Bonnie and Klaus had been hanging out more often than not lately, and Bonnie's to the point where she thinks she knows him. Mainly she knows he's pathetic, he loves his family, and has no real life besides ruining hers. But still nothing about the coffin. Nothing that could insure their safety.

"_So those dreams were you. I had a feeling. You've got a good eye for torture."_

"_I know you're old, but nobody says 'da bomb' anymore."_

"_You know the birthday cakes—the ones with buttercream icing—only come second to the taste blood."_

"_J-Wow's boobs aren't real."_

"_Have you ever tasted blood? Can't knock it until you've tried it."_

"_They look nice but I don't know if they'll grow here... I'm a witch, not a botanist."_

* * *

><p>"Bonnie."<p>

"Klaus." He walks her into the house, compliments her on her punctuality. "The youth these days don't understand how unprofessional being late is."

He motions her to sit and pours them a drink. Bonnie's not exactly sure what it is, but it burns her throat. She grimaces. "That'll put some hair on your chest." Just what she's always wanted.

"Why'd you call me over?"

"Maybe it was just to see your beautiful face." It's like she can't not roll her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I've been speaking to my brother. He reminded me that you can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar."

"So you're gonna feed me honey."

"I will. Spoonfuls if you like." Bonnie'll pass. "I have a proposition for you. You're a witch. I need a witch. I need a coffin, you have a coffin—"

"All those have to do with what you need from me, and nothing I need from you."

"You punctuality is better than your patience. I'm not finished. You give me my coffin and I'll give you the world."

"I doubt that." She crosses her legs and takes another sip.

"You have all this power, don't you want someone who can rival that. Someone who can go head to head with you. Once, you almost killed me...I admire that."

"You want me because you liked that I tried to kill you?"

"I like that you had enough gall to _try_. I look for that in people I surround myself with." Bonnie takes offense, considering he surrounds himself with sociopaths— Stefan the taxidermist.

He goes on to list all of her good qualities: her loyalty, her strength. It's nice to hear, because she's under-appreciated in her group of friends. She's the on call witch. Need to get out of something, call Bonnie. And it's like he's read her mind.

"I could appreciate you in ways that your friends can't." He takes a seat on the arm of her chair and she turns her head towards him. He stares at her for a long time without saying anything. Surely he knows that he can't compel her, so she's weirded out by the gesture. When he speaks again his voice has dropped a few octaves. "I could appreciate you in a lot of ways." Once she realizes what he's talking about, she can feel a slow ache between her legs. That disgusts her. When he caresses the back of her neck, she jumps up.

"Are you trying to seduce me? You think I'm that easy."

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Apparently not."

"Is that how you got Greta to work for you?"

"Actually yes. Greta was just like you. Uptight, self righteous. Then she realized her potential... how I could help her with her craft. She bartered her magic for things she couldn't get otherwise. Trips around the world. Security. Somebody she could count on." She scoffs at the latter reason.

"By giving her security, you basically owned her. I'm not gonna be your slave." Bonnie's starting to get riled up and she takes a seat back in the chair before she lights him on fire, or something equally dangerous.

"You wouldn't be. She had her free will. She could leave is she wanted to."

"I can't see why she would stay...what she got out of it." He grins and licks his teeth. He looks more like a predator than he's ever looked before.

"I took care of her. I didn't control her...she did what she loved every second of every day she was with me. Whether it was magic...or well, _me._"

"You're gross." Klaus puts both of his hands on the arms of the chair. Forces Bonnie to sit back.

"And you're naive. Sex is a good motivator. She was just like you...so young...didn't know what she'd been missing...some teenage boy grunting and panting on top of you is nothing compared to a millennium of experience."

"Why are you trying to sell me on this?"

"Because we could be an asset to one another. And this is how I can prove that to you."

"Sounds like you just want to sleep with me." His mouth quirks into a lopsided grin.

"That too. But don't you want to know if I'm right? If I'm as good as I say that I am." She did, if only just a little. She shrugs and he leans closer. "You don't even know what you're body is capable of. I could make you come for hours...with my tongue, my cock, even my fingers if that's what you wanted." She can tell that he just knows her panties are soaked. "It'll be good for the both of us."

She doesn't think before she nodding and he's leading her to the stairs.

"Ladies first."

"Never turn your back on an enemy." He takes a hand and moves it to the strip of skin visible on her lower back.

"_Are we still enemies?"_

"You think we're friends?" She gives him a look and he grabs her hand. They walk up the stairs side by side.

* * *

><p>Klaus' kisses her slow. Mouth open, his tongue rubbing against hers. He only separates to take off her shirt, and it's so fast if Bonnie didn't feel the draft, she would thought that she had imagined it.<p>

When he moves to her neck, she stops him. "Wait. I have some demands."

"Always with the stipulations. Is my cock not enough?" His eyes are bright, playful.

"No."

"Okay, go on."

"You can't bite me."

"I can control myself." He moves back to her neck and she stops him again. "And you have to promise not to kill me if I still don't want to be yours slave afterwards." He rolls his eyes but agrees. "And one more thing, I want some of your blood, like a pints worth."

"I'll give you gallons if you let me finish." She nods, and he starts showering her neck with kisses while unzipping her pants. "Take them off."

Bonnie shimmies out of the pants and goes to remove her panties when he puts his hands over hers. "Let me." He goes down to his knees and slides them down her legs. She steps out of them. Then he's back up laving kisses along her collarbone; trails down to her breasts and sworls his tongue around a nipple.

"Human women have so many smells..." He's moved from mouthing the undersides of her breast to her armpit. This makes her a little self conscious and she starts to draw into herself. "No, not bad smells Bonnie, wonderful smells—" He turns out her arm and kiss the skin there. Starts at the armpit and trails them down until he gets to the inner elbow. Sucks on the sensitive skin. _Ah._

She feels him smile into her skin before he keeps going and presses his lips to her palm. "Like perfumes, and deodorants..."

Klaus moves to her other palm and does the same thing. "Body washes, and cleansers. Makeup." When he's made his way back to her other breast he blows on the nub before taking it into his mouth. Talks with a slur since it's full. "But nothinnng is better than the natural funnnk of a woman..."

He hasn't even did anything and she feels lightheaded. "...sweat..." He runs those soft lips down her stomach. Sticks his tongue in her bellybutton. "pheromones." Klaus grabs a hold of her ass. Massages the flesh with his hands. He nuzzles his face into her center. Rubs his nose against her clit.

"_Ohhhh." _ Finally, he moves his mouth there. "You Bonnie... smell delicious."

"I could write books on the fragrance of your quim." She's never heard it called that before, but it sounds good coming from his mouth. She tells him this only for him to chuckle, sending vibrations up her spine. "I need to sit down." He runs his hands along her flanks and deposits her easily onto the bed.

Eyes almost completely black he looks up at her. "You want me to lick out your little box? Is that what you want?" He was an such an asshole. "Hmm?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes_ Klaus_." She wasn't gonna beg. That'd be like showing her belly, and she'd already made it clear she didn't trust enough to show him her back. _Why was she sleeping with him again?_ He laughs and lowers his mouth back on her. He laps at her with the vigor of a lioness bathing her cub. _That's why._"Yess."

Occasionally he'd find her eyes, and that was all she could see. Eyes that flickered between blue and gold. Occasionally red. He looked like the monsters she'd imagined lived under the bed. He was a real monster. It was a little bit like facing her fears, she'd met the boogeyman head on, and he was between her legs, and she wasn't afraid._ Which was probably stupid._ She knew what he was but she was oddly comfortable with him. Bonnie didn't want to know why. So she stopped thinking about it.

She brings a hand down to his head to rake her fingers through the curls on his crown. She moves the other to her thigh; her nails bite into her skin there.

Klaus tongue felt liquid, smooth. Silk-like. Every time she'd get close, right on the edge of her orgasm, he'd slither it into her hole, avoiding her clit completely until she'd start bucking and rolling her hips. She tried to force him to move higher, but she still wouldn't he got bored enough he'd shimmy that tongue back up to her pearl and do it all over again. He did this until her fingers dug into his scalp trying to hold him _there, there, there. "Fuck Klaus, right there."_ Then her legs began to shake and she made that ugly half groan, half cry needy whimper thing she does that always embarrasses her, and then her body froze and she came apart.

Klaus uses his mouth to bring her off two more times before she has to tap out. And he comes up to kiss her, bottom half of his face sticky, mouth quirked into a smile. "You drenched me." She wants to tell him it's because he's really good at what he does, but she refuses to compliment him. He knows. He knows she knows. Besides, she can't let him start to think that she doesn't hate him. This actually makes her hate him more, because after he dies that's the end of this and all that talent goes to waste. She might actually shed a tear.

She watches him undress. He tells her she licked her lips while he did. "It may have been subconsious but you did it." She laughs, but she knows she didn't. He's positions himself on top of her,her legs wrapped tight around his back. Ran the wet tip of his cock along her slit. "Just do it."

"You need to work on your patience." But he slides in anyway.

Klaus stroked slow. So slow it made Bonnie feel like she was on fire. As if he knew, he complimented her warmth. "Love, you're burning me up." She loved the idea of actually burning him up. Flames. Writhing in pain instead of pleasure. Letting him heal, and doing it all over again. That set off a series of convulsions that loosened the knot in the pit of her belly. Maybe she did have an eye for torture.

He was relentless. He didn't pause to let her catch her breath, just kept a slow, almost lazy pace. "Made up your mind?" She knew she wasn't going to change her mind, but she could admit that she'd say yes if she didn't take into consideration who this was. What he'd done. If she didn't hate him she imagines herself saying yes.

"No. I need more persuading." Klaus chuckles into her lips and rears up on his knees. Pushes her legs back and pins her down. Bonnie briefly feels helpless. That's something she never wants to feel with him. But_ it's so fucking good_. It's not long before those slow lazy thrusts become hard determined ones. Sawing strokes where he pulled almost completely out, and slammed back in. _"I still hate you_."

He's fully seated in her when he responds back. Swivels his pelvis and _ugnnnnh._

"I know. But will you work with me?" He stirs his hips again starts to rock back, just a little.

"Stay there—right there— do it like that... Klaus— ahhhh— ohGodfuck— again."

He leans in closer pushing her legs tight to her chest. "You're a bastard, you know that." She slams her eyes shut before he can smirk at her. She was trying to be cool about it but her body kept betraying her. Her pussy consuming. Endlessly sucking and pulling, showing it's appreciation by flexing and contracting.. "Aren't you a little spitfire?"

"No matter what, I'm gonna fucking hate you."

"Is that a yes?"

"I"m saying—" She finally realizes how much she's effecting him when he interrupts her to groan. She starts tightening up around him. Then they're battling for control. Stroke for squeeze. But he cheats and does that hip thing again, and she comes, raining over him. Voice thundering from deep in her chest. Showering him obscenities. Pelting him with shits and fucks and damns. Then everything's shaking. Vibrating. The air is charged.

Bonnie goes to grab his arm, tries to ground herself and when a spark leaves her fingertips she pulls back. She slams her eyes shut, tries to relax. She doesn't see him come, but she can feel him jerk against her harshly. Erupting like volcano, hot, angry. Sputtering to a stop and pulling out. Lava leaking onto the sheets.

He plops down next to her. "Open your eyes." She does slowly. Everything looks, "Higher. We're higher up?" She leans over the side of the bed. They're floating at least a couple feet off the ground.

"This is your doing." She looks at him skeptically, pulls her legs up to her chest. Wraps her arms around them.

"How?"

"I'm not a witch, I don't know. It has something to do with emotions and what have you."

"So this is normal?"

He's got this smug expression on his face. "With me it is." She rolls her eyes. "We'll land when you calm down." He yanks her arm until she lays down propped up on an her other one, mirroring him. He runs his palm down her side.

"You have lovely tits."

"Thankkkksss."_ He's so weird_. She scans the length of his body, pauses at his erection. _Fucking a hybrid isn't half bad._

"I know. I know. It's a work of art."

Bonnie giggles and looks back at the column of flesh. "Do you want to go again?"

He yanks her leg and pulls her close to him. "Of course I do." Pulls that leg over his.

He reaches down to join them. "Hold on to me." She she wraps her arms around his back. Let's him fuck her that way.

This position is more intimate than she would like. He's so close. He's also laying it on thick. Kissing her eyelids. Her mouth. Running those lips across her chin. Her neck. She's not saying it's not good— that would be a lie— but it's weird. "You do this with all your witches?"

"Only the ones I like." So she's assuming he likes her. Too bad she'll never ever like him.

They stay like that for a while. It's not a lot of effort being put out by either of them. Just letting bodies do what bodies do.

Bonnie starts to writhe against him when she realizes she can probably come again.

She informs him. He moves them to until she's on her back. Scissor-fashion. His face just as close as before, wearing a friendly smile.

Klaus was cute like this. Not that she didn't he was attractive all of the time, but you know the whole trying to kill everyone she loves blindsided her. Not that she's going soft or anything, hate's a pretty strong emotion. He did look good like this though.

"I'm close— Touch my—" She searches her memory for that word she liked. "Quim." He chuckles.

"I'll touch you _quim_." It sounded old and fancy when he said it. Like she had a cunt lined with rich velvets and encrusted in jewels. When she tells him this he just laughs and reaches a hand between them. "Bonnie, you're a gem." And she doesn't know what means, but it also sound pretty fancy too, so it'll work.

It only takes a little bit of tweaking and she's finished. The climax small. Compact. Nice.

Klaus doesn't take that long to finish either. When he does he just lays there, the both of them panting while the bed falls back into it's rightful place.

* * *

><p>"I stink." He throws her shirt.<p>

"You smell like a woman that's been properly shagged." She mimics his accent.

"_Properly shagged."_

"Seen too."

"_Seen too."_

"Given a good rogerin'."

"Does that mean fucking?" He tells he enjoys when she talks like this. She never talks like this. "I've been given a good rogerin'." She giggles and looks for her panties.

"My blood?" She was tired, but not too tired to do a spell that restrained him. She'd take it herself if push came to shove. But he'd promised he would, and she believed him.

He's sliced his wrist with his fangs and it's dripping it into an empty water bottle when he asks her what it's for. He looks up from the bottle and watches her while she pulls on her pants. She waits until he screws it up and hands it to her to respond.

"Insurance."

"What kind of insurance?"

"For Caroline."

"Why would she need that?"

"It's so you won't bite her or send anybody else to bite her again."

"Why would I bite her if I know you have my blood?"

"Exactly you won't. And I think you have a little bit of a soft spot for her... she showed me the bracelet."

"Did she now?" She nods her head and slips on her shoes.

"So I'm not that worried about her...and I know that doesn't stop you from doing anything else, but you also have that deal with the sheriff. Unlike your brother, you don't go back on your deals." She'll always be bitter about that.

He looks amused. This could be either good or horrible. "Elena's safe because she's the doppelganger, and if you want more hybrids you need her— which you might. Word on the street is that you're missing a few." He frowns at that.

"And you're waiting on me to decide if I want to be your witch...you need one, and I don't mean to sound cocky, but I almost killed you, I'm a top prospect...so you're not going to kill me while you're waiting for an answer. And while I'm still leaning towards no, it's less of a no than before...and you could always do some more persuading." He laughs.

"Stefan and Damon are semi-safe, they know where there coffin is, you can't bite them for the same reason you won't bite Caroline, and if you kill them, you won't get my help. And if you kill me you won't ever find it. And I mean _never_, you don't have the best reputation with witches. Maybe in the land of the living, but on the other side not so much. Witches look out for their own." She's making some of this up, but she's pretty sure her ancestors wouldn't take her death lightly. She shrugs on her jacket and pulls her hair from the back.

She looks at him splayed on the bed staring at her. "Well aren't you pleased with yourself."

"I am. Don't act like you're not impressed."

"I am. I give credit where credit is due."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm intrigued. Well played Ms. Bennett, well played."

Bonnie kisses him on his cheek, and walks down the stairs. Instead of just walking out the front door like she planned, she sees a light on in the living room and goes to say goodbye to Elijah. As much as she hates him, _just as much as she hates Klaus_, he always makes it a habit to speak, and she's not rude so she does the same. She's not expecting to find the Elijah holding Damon up by his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She ignores Stefan and watches Elijah let go of the other vampire's neck. He falls to the ground dramatically with a thump.

"Did you two come to an agreement?"

"Smells like they did." And while Bonnie loves sweet Stefan, snarky Stefan is pretty amusing too. She blushes a little, but laughs it off. "We did. A small one...I'm still going over my options." He nods.

"What are you doing here?" Damon sounds like a drowning cat.

"Call me later, I'll fill you in..goodbye Elijah..."

Bonnie can't predict how this whole Klaus thing's going to play out, but meanwhile she's checking things off her list. Her next step is to find out what's in that coffin, and that's the key to everything. And while she may have benched the hybrid for a while, she knows it won't be for long.


End file.
